Anniversary
by Cotten Clouds
Summary: On the night of their anniversary, BonBon and Lyra are left to ponder certain...things.  Ah, who the hell am I kidding, contains straight up mare-on-mare sex. Sort of clopfic? LyraxBonBon ship.  Lyraisbestpony.


It was just another one of those freezing cold, winter nights. Nights that would gradually and inevitably make way for the warmth of the spring in only a months time. Nights that Lyra liked to spend with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, lying in front of a crackling fire, lazily strumming her hooves against her most cherished possession, her lyre.

Oh, Lyra did love winter, even if she was never able to choose which season she liked most, spring always had a special place for her, but nothing can be compared to the comfortable nights that can be spent during the final days of the year.

The freshly made sky of the night had recently been manipulated for the first snowfall of the year, the delicate snowflakes slowly descending upon Equestria and bundling together among the small country settlement of Ponyville. The chill winter air had made all ponies retreat back into the warmth and hospitability of their own homes, quite right…

"Here Lyra, I made you some cinnamon tea…" Lyra quickly snapped her head back up from resting her head against the stringed instrument.

"Hnnm? I was just resting my eyes!" Lyra interjected, craning her head around to search for her intruder, who dare interrupt her while she slept! Lyra shot BonBon a quick glare of hostility, before the glint in her eyes softened down at the sight of her wife. "Oh…" Lyra's tired expression slowly made way into a goofy grin. "Hiya Bonny.."

BonBon rolled her eyes at Lyra's childishness; she couldn't help but giggle at her sometimes. The steaming mug latched in BonBon's teeth floated out is it was enveloped in a light green aura of magic, a chilling shiver running up her spine as Lyra's magic caressing against her tongue. Lyra set the mug down on a small light oak table opposite them.

From behind the cover of her eyelids, Lyra felt a warm pinching sensation on her cheek, softly trailing down until she felt tiny individual nips above her collarbone. Lyra's goofy grinned spread as her eyes lazily rolled around in her skull. "Somepony's frisky…" Lyra murred, softly nuzzling her nose into BonBon's navy blue and pink curls. The cream coloured pony stayed quiet as she lain down besides Lyra, nipping at the corners of the pale green unicorns mouth.

"Mmm.. Bonny.." BonBon moved her head up and pressed her creamy lips square onto the unsuspecting filly, Lyra squeaked in surprise, but gradually pressed harder against BonBon, intensifying the two lover's dance. The cream coloured filly gasped in surprise as she felt Lyra's jaw clamp around her collarbone, the trembling filly moaned in anticipation as Lyra left a trail of nips from BonbBon's neck to her jawline.

"Ooohh… Lyra.." BonBon kissed her again, with more force this time, softly stroking the lime green mare's mane lovingly. Gradually, both of the filly's mind began to fog up, and as the rational thought processes of their brain began to shut down, they both gave into more… natural desires.

Slowly, Lyra began to run her smooth tongue over BonBon's teeth, seeking access to her beautiful wives mouth. Although slightly shaken, BonBon slowly obliged. Lyra passionately wrapped her tongue around her lovers., Lyra always thought that the inside of Bonny's mouth was so sensually soft..

The two remained conjoined like this for quite some time before breaking apart, both of their hot breath moistening eachothers coats. A thin trail of saliva connected the two before slowly breaking apart. Lyra craned her head down to softly nuzzle into Bonny's mane.

_She always smells like chocolate. Celestia she's so beautiful…_

"Something wrong Lyra?" BonBon asked, nuzzling her nose into Lyra's cheekbone. Lyra quickly shook her head and laughed quietly, playing her zoning out as a joke. The issue was quickly dismissed as Lyra wriggled her body further down and bit at the soft flesh of BonBon's underbelly.

Teasingly slowly, Lyra trailed her hoof further down BonBon's front, drawing out every last breath, every shy moan, every… last… second. BonBon felt her pulse race inside her body as Lyra stopped her hoof just above the place that would make her excitement explode.

"Hah… Ly…Lyr-" BonBon exasperated, biting into her hoof to keep herself from wailing out in wanton pleasure. The cream coloured filly's pink eyes glossed over as Lyra gripped her hooves around BonBon's barrel, rubbing tender circles around her candy cutie mark, attentively listening to every one of her lovers groans of delight.

Lyra further reached her forearm around BonBon, roughly gripping the base of her tail, grunting slightly as she gave it a firm tug. BonBon clenched her eyes shut in pure ecstasy over the warm organ she felt slivering it's way down her front, feverishly nipping and sucking on Bonny's teats. Compared to Lyra, her teats were much larger than Lyra's were, years of owning a candy store, the place of temptation to anypony had left BonBon with a '_cuddly_' figure, to which Lyra was most grateful, more of her to tease…

A gasp was suddenly caught in the middle of BonBon's throat as she felt a place of warm lips close around a place that made her heart beat out of her chest. With wild abandon, the earth pony roughly closed her haunches around Lyra's head, rolling her hips over. The green mare could already feel the perspiration drenching around her head as the over-excited filly continued to keep her head in a vice grip with her back legs, subconsciously dragging her hooves along the length of her green lovers horn, Lyra grunted in surprise as she felt the sudden pleasure from her horn, bursting a small flare of lime magic over BonBon's teats.

BonBon's perspiration had soaked her fur into a mess, leaving her mane a tangled mass of stray and unruly hairs. Being able to sense her finish, BonBon couldn't take it anymore; the innermost section of the ration thought process of her brain had been completely engulfed by the tender administration of her lover. Reaching her hooves down below, she grasped Lyra's lime green hair, gripping it tighter with each passing second, with each ounce of pleasure she received, BonBon would try her best to refuse to wail out in pleasure. Rolling over, the cream mare buried her muzzle into the furry throw rug, unintentionally raising her flank into the air.

BonBon's overexcitement had caused her love juices to spill from her tender areas, slowly soaking their way down her haunches to her hooves. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt the most tender touch of Lyra's horn sliding along her femslit. Both Lyra and BonBon's eyes rolled back into their skulls as she continued to rock her horn back and forth, continually soaking it in her lovers pre-ejaculate. Wanting more, Lyra sunk the tip of her horn inside of her wives pink flower. Again, BonBon tried her hardest not to scream out in pleasure, grinding her teeth together in an attempt to keep herself quiet. Lyra pressed the deepest part of her horn into BonBon's love canal, savoring each elegant moan, it was bliss to her ears.

No matter how much she wanted to return to pleasure that she felt, BonBon knew that this was way too much for her body to handle. The mixed feelings of being dominated like this, and so expertly sexually pleased at once crashed into eachother. It took al of BonBon's restraint not to let loose a wave of her warm, liquid love around Lyra's horn. BonBon gasped sharply, quickly feeling her orgasm taking hold of her body as her muscles spasmed in and out of control, violently scrabbling her forelegs around her for something, anything she can grab to help her ride out her climax.

Not until the very last second that BonBon descended from the apex of her high, did Lyra remove her horn from the pink flower she had it so deeply embedded in. BonBon gave one last groan of pleasure, her birth canal lastly caressing and contracting around the horn as she retreated. The earth pony trembled as her hind legs finally collapsed under her exhaustion.

Almost half an hour had passed with them both laying next to eachother, staring at the ceiling starry eyed, neither of them having the energy to call out for one another. Lyra glanced over at Bonny, who had seemingly melted into the place she was currently lying in. "Aw, worn out already are we?" Lyra smirked, kissing the filly on the cheek, leaving red, tender bite marks among the others. Nudging her over with her nose, BonBon rolled over onto her back, the remnants of her past orgasm slowly dripping down her flanks and staining the throw below her. BonBon nodded slowly in reply, laying her head against Lyra's as she wrapped her forearms around Bonny's barrel.

But this wasn't enough for the green unicorn, BonBon has already had a mind-shattering orgasm, so it's only fair that she should have one too. Wrapping BonBon's hoof in her own, the unsatisfied mare slowly brought her wives down into her crotch. Lyra clamped down on Bonny's neck as she felt her take control, slowly sliding her hoof along the length of her marehood. Lyra threw her head backwards, crying out in pleasure.

Lyra was being driven animalistic with erotic energy and sexual arousal as she groaned and whimpered into Bonny's creamy coat, soaking it with a thick layer of her own drool. Her cries were intensified as Lyra felt a wet organ slowly dragging it's way up the length of the horn, discharging light sprays off magic into the air, and finally she felt a pair of warm lips closing around the cusp of her horn.

Lyra had managed to work up an exhausted smile between her sensual, erotic gasps and moans. "Ha-..ah… Bonny…." The pink and navy blue maned pony rested her forearms around Lyra, nipping her on the cheek and giving an interested 'Mmmm?' A silent moment passed by to let the exasperated mare catch her breath. "Co-.. come on… let's…. d-..do it….like… we used…to…"

A short moment passed before the two until Lyra moved her body until she lay atop her lover, resting atop of her haunches. Lyra gasped faintly as they made contact in the most sacred of places, adding a hint of exaltation just for her ears, until BonBon made the first thrust.

Holding eachother in the tightest of embraces, BonBon retained her thrusting while her lover kept up with making those sweet, lustful moans that further fueled their efforts, closely bringing her muzzle to Bonny's ear with her irresistible groans. It became impossible for BonBon to hold back her own sweet noises of love anymore, gently panting down onto Lyra's neck, varnishing Lyra's coat in a layer of her hot breath.

The both of them were flushed from the over extended act of love making over the night, covering them completely in a thin layer of perspiration. Both of their bodies didn't have much time left before they both reached their limits, but Lyra, never one to be outdone, forced her body to keep up with her efforts as she matched Bonny's thrusts with increasing speed.

The thrusting of both of the mares increased to a feverish speed, the only thing that burned more for BonBon than the feeling of being overworked in her thighs was the feeling that longs to be satiated in her groin. Bonny opened her eyes to see the not completely satisfied unicorn, waiting patiently for her to reach her climax first. Desperation already creeped up into Bonny's mind, she wanted them both to orgasm together, it would make the whole night complete for her, she could only think of one thing that would make Lyra go over the edge.

"Ha—ah.. Lyra…" BonBon said, wrapping her forelegs around Lyra's chest, moaning strenuously into her ear. "Do you remember the first time we met?" She strained, tears of happiness threatening to well from her eyes, BonBon gasped sharply and slowed her pacing, still rubbing the unicorns sensitive spot, deciding to roll her hips so she could relax the muscles that burned so fiercely in her haunches. "You always told me about how you fell in love with me as soon as you saw me…"

The green filly, whose eyes had been tightly clamped shut had loosened, and through half lidded eyes, she slowly half both of her forearms up and rested them atop BonBon's mane, tenderly running them through the ragged curls. Although, Lyra's mind was still inhabited by lust, and so, still craving more pleasure form her lover, answered BonBon's thrusts by arching her back as much as possible to add as much friction as she could between their two sopping wet marehoods. BonBon inhaled briskly, that last move had almost made her orgasm then and there, although to her luck, a quick flash of pain shot up through both of her legs, managing to counteract the pleasure from Lyra's move. BonBon breathed deeply to compose herself as best she could before she shakily continued to roll her body over the little filly below her.

"And you remember…. Valentines day… right… at the dance? …. We were…. ah… alone… still…. we had fun." BonBon gritted her teeth, still adamant that the both of them would finish together or they wouldn't finish at all. The unicorn below her grunted in frustration, using both of her hooves to tug fiercely on Bonny's tail. While they were amidst the throes of pleasure, Bonny could never deny that she loved the rough treatment Lyra gave her.

"And then… when we went back to yours…. You gave me a card, because you knew…. You knew…. I didn't get any…" BonBon further buried her head into Lyra's neck, blushing wildly from embarrassment, no one, bar Lyra could get her to confess her heart like this, and even then, she would always hate opening up like this, she was such a proud pony. BonBon's face was covered in sweat from the over-exertion, frustration and indulgence, her voice was hoarse from all the wild calling to her lover, and the muscles in both of her hind legs strained to snap from the sheer amount of effort she was putting into this.

By now, tears freely flowed from BonBon's eyes, soaking into the neap of Lyra's neck, still refusing to give up, Bonny brought her head back up, her eyes visibly reddening with puffiness. "You never would… confess…. that you loved me…. you were so nervous….. when we were alone… I always thought it was adorable…" All of the muscles in Lyra's body hung limp, so much that she barely had the energy to keep her tongue inside of her mouth anymore, it lolled out of her mouth and hung limp and lifeless in the air. The panting coming out of BonBon's mouth intensified as she saw a shy smile coming from Lyra' letting her know that she was finally getting through to her.

"Before I met you Lyra…. I was so alone… I was lonely….and then you came…you brightened up my world, Lyra.." A single tear from BonBon landed in between Lyra's clenched eyes, still cross-eyed from the sheer amount of bliss they felt.

"And then… I kissed you….and you went red…ah….how red you went Lyra….I wished you could've saw….you were….a sloppy kisser….back then. Heh….I taught you well…" BonBon chuckled lightly, still biting her lip to drown out the pain, as well as the equestria-shattering orgasm she felt threatening to burst from her marehood and wrack her body.

"And then….after we kissed…you held me for hours….spilling your heart out to me…and then,…right at the end….you told me…" BonBon was cut short, as a [air of green forelegs hugged themselves around her neck, pulling BonBon back down onto her body. Lyra, who was still groaning torridly, nuzzled into Bonny's cheek.

"I told you, that you were the most beautiful pony I've ever seen…" Lyra gasped, rocking her hips forward, halting BonBon from her thrusting completely. Bonny slowly opened her eyes, meeting the gaze of those glossed over eyes she loves so dearly, with wild abandon, BonBon instantly mashed hers and Lyra's lips together, the cream mare's eyes were streaming tears down her cheeks, wet from finally hearing that all her attempts at wearing down her lover had finally worked, and that they would both, finally be able to finish together. Even without warning, both of their mouths loosened, and both of their tongues caressed along the lengths of eachother.

Curling them around eachother, Lyra and BonBon continued to be enraptured with sweet bliss. Enable to swallow their saliva, it oozed out of the corners of their mouth, dripping down their faces and covering their coats in the gooey substance.

BonBon resumed thrusting her hips against Lyra, feeling the adrenaline and unammountable pleasure running through their body. A voice, in her head telling her to accept her instincts. Bonny's back arched as she continued to increase the speed of her humping, causing the teary unicorn below her to cry out in sweet enrapture. They were so close, all that Lyra could think about, all that was occupying her mind, was the name of that one single mare that could save her, save her from this sweet, blissful, completely satisfying torture, and so she screamed it.

"Ah! Please! Bonny!" Lyra cried, gripping her forelegs around the mares head, cuddling every single part of her drenched coat to push up to her own, Her pelvis couldn't have been pressed up against hers with any more force any harder, even with Lyra's help. Her thrusting moved in perfect synchronization with her the green foreleg pressing up to her own crotch to fulfill her own need.

The two of them never broke eye contact, instead they slowly reached for eachothers lips, one inch closer for every second before their rapturous release. Their breaths melted together with just the pathetic little groans.

A bond that neither of them could have expected had happened, empowering both of the mares to feel their united climax, letting the emotions meld together in overwhelming passion. A spark of fire ignited inside the both of them, and in a single moment, their whole bodies caught alight, dissolving everything inside their minds and clearing out all of the concealed sparks of pleasure. Accompanied by their screams of lust and desire, of emotion an passion, and the innermost feelings of their hearts in fluid form escaped from their bodies and embraced eachother.

BonBon felt her heart raising from within her chest as she wrapped her forelegs around Lyra's neck, cuddling deeper into the warmth and comfort of the green unicorn in a tender embrace. Being this exhausted, Lyra and BonBon didn't have the energy to whimper out in pain as the cream filly slid off of Lyra's saturated coat, teeming with sweat, and saliva, and their combined love juice.

The half lidded eyes of the filly beside her, curled up in her mane, sleepily looking up at her with innocent attraction, filled with love and devotion.

"Hey…. Bonny…."

"…..mm?"

"Happy…. Anniversary…"

BonBon smiled, reaching her sore neck up to Lyra, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. "Happy Anniversary Lyra…"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, I can't lie, even if it was my first attempt at writing something so... <em>strange? <em> Anyway, don't be _too_ rough on the story, it was early morning ann-nnd I _really really _ wanted to get it finished. I have tendencies to leave things if I work on them for too long...**

**All I can ask you to do is enjoy it, although a little R&R is appreciated, if you... *wink*.. get what I'm saying...**

**And plus, I'm always finding a have a little free time ony my hands, soooo-, if you like, you can drop of a couple ponies for me to ship together. (It's code; for you better give your ideas, pronto!)**

**P.S. It was also my first attempt at writing something so in detail and, well... erm, in depth? I just couldn't bring my self to write _thrust thrust thrust, moan, orgasm. rinse. repeat._ And I wouldn't be lying when I say that I fount it a little daunting, I mean some of the stories on here are... well, nothing short of amazing.**

**Whatevs, I'm babbling, peace!**


End file.
